Fate
'Fate '(インネン, Innen) is the fifty fourth chapter of the Nisekoi manga series written and illustrated by Naoshi Komi, published weekly in the magazine Weekly Shōnen Jump. Summary Raku runs into Tsugumi outside of school after class. He tells her that she can leave since Chitoge is staying to finish homework, and thanks Tsugumi for helping him study. At the same time, an unknown assailant aims at Tsugumi and fires a pistol at them, Tsugumi reacts and pushes Raku out of the way of the gunfire. The gunman is revealed to be a young silver-haired girl who Tsugumi recognizes. The girl calls Tsugumi "Black Tiger" and engages her in a gunfight. Raku runs into the middle of their fight to stop them from fighting near the school, and they both end up kicking him and knocking him out. Tsugumi then takes Raku and the gunman to her apartment, where she patches Raku up and scolds him for running into a gunfight unarmed. Raku notices the apartment. Tsugumi explains she stays there when she does not stay with Chitoge. The gunman then talks about how Tsugumi used to be known by code name "Black Tiger" in America, who seven years prior, came to America and quickly rose through the ranks to become one of the top assassins for the Bee Hive Gang. After introducing herself as "White Fang" Tsugumi tells Raku the girl's name is Paula McCoy. Tsugumi explains that they used to work together, and Paula expresses her disappointment in Tsugumi. Paula explains that Tsugumi has always been the goal that she strove to achieve, but after spying on Tsugumi in the days prior to their meeting, Paula believes that Tsugumi has become soft due to her complacent lifestyle. Tsugumi asks why Paula is so fixated on challenging her instead of any of the other numerous hit men. Paula explains that when they first met, Tsugumi had insulted Paula by mistaking her for a boy since she had a flat chest. She continues by saying that when they worked together, Tsugumi would always take the good parts of the job. Paula says that she wants to surpass Tsugumi one day. Paula then attempts to challenge Tsugumi again, but Tsugumi offers her stew instead. Paula then comments on how Tsugumi is completely different. Paula says she used to be a cold-hearted monster who would "drink the blood of her enemies" and that she had wiped out an entire organization three years ago when Chitoge had been kidnapped by some ruffians. Paula wonders why Tsugumi has become so relaxed. After seeing how Tsugumi acts after Raku compliments her cooking and tell hers she would be a good wife, Paula challenges Tsugumi to a duel. If Tsugumi wins, Paula will give up, but if Paula wins, Tsugumi will have to return to America. After accepting the conditions, Paula reveals that the challenge is to steal a kiss from Raku in the next hour. Characters Debut * Paula McCoy Chapter Notes Character Revelations * Paula is envious of Tsugumi's chest size. * Tsugumi's name in the American criminal underworld was "Black Tiger". * Tsugumi had first come to America seven years prior to the current series' timeline. * Despite only being a rookie in America, Tsugumi was able to stay on top of academics within her age group. * Paula and Tsugumi used to work together in missions as partners in America. * Tsugumi is a good cook. * Paula's code name to the Bee Hive Gang is "White Fang". * Tsugumi is renting an apartment that she uses when conducting missions. * Paula also thought Tsugumi was a boy when they first met. * Paula realizes that Tsugumi has trouble interacting with Raku. Trivia * This chapter was adapted into an episode for Fate/Showdown (episode). *